Le Vice Anglaise
by hobbitsdoitbetter
Summary: Anna Jarvis has no doubt that her husband's relationship with Peggy Carter is far from platonic. Edwin may love her with all his heart but for a man with such...particular tastes, that may not be enough. The question is- What is she going to help the man she still adores? Enter a certain SSR agent, stage left... Kink negotiation, woman in charge, take note of the rating people.
1. Le Vice Anglaise

_Disclaimer: _This fan fiction is not written for profit and no infringement of copyright is intended. Not beta read, so all mistakes are mine. Set after season one. Please note that this fic contains consensual voyeurism and shades of D/s with a female domme. If that squicks you then you might want to turn back now...

* * *

**~ LE VICE ANGLAISE ~**

* * *

Anna sees it when he speaks about Agent Carter.

The way his voice drops, tone catching. The way he shifts his left hand- always his left hand- to pull slightly at some nonexistent crease in his cuff. He takes a deep breath, his eyes flickering up to hers then sliding away, something in them he doesn't want her to see-

She usually stops him. Takes his chin in her hand and turns his head towards her.

She usually orders him to repeat what he said, slowly, leaving nothing out.

She knows well what he wants, what he likes. Knows well how he needs her to behave.

But though Anna makes him look at her, and though she makes herself ignore his obvious discomfort, and though she punishes him if he refuses her, she cannot shake the tiny sense of relief his words bring.

Because he needs more than she can give him, she's always known this. Small, petite and unassuming, Anna Jarvis is far from the sort of woman who can take charge of a man, no matter how much she might want to do so for that man's sake. It's almost a source of shame to her, that she's not able to give her Edwin the things he desires, the things he likes. She's loved him since she was barely more than a girl and he only a young man and she wants to be everything he needs, no matter that he claims his "predilections," don't matter.

_They're embarrassments, darling, _he tells her. _You shouldn't have to deal with my… proclivities. _

But they _do_ matter. They matter to her.

Anna loves her husband far too much to keep him from what would make him happy.

And so, eventually, she gathers her courage and she tracks this Agent Carter down.

* * *

They meet in an automat, something which surprises Anna.

Given Agent Carter's occupation she assumed their rendezvous would be in some out of the way parking lot or office, not a bright, well-lit room in downtown Manhattan.

_Just goes to show how much she knows about spying_, she thinks.

Carter is polite and slightly embarrassed as they shake hands, this being their first face to face meeting. She looks stunning in a blue suit and bright red high-heeled pumps, her hair piled under a small trilby. Her lips are a flawless crimson.

Small, mousy Anna Jarvis feels very unimpressive indeed, in this woman's presence.

If Carter notices her reaction then she gives no indication of it. "How do you do, Mrs. Jarvis?" she asks as she takes a seat, smoothing down her skirt.

Anna applauds her candour: _At least she wants to start them off on the right footing. _

"So you know Edwin's married," she answers quietly. "I wasn't sure if you did."

Carter blanches but nods.

"He speaks so much of you, it would be impossible not to notice," she says. "And he is very clear on that point- So clear that I'm rather surprised you consider there might be room for… misunderstanding, on my part."

Agent Carter shuffles a little in her seat, looks over the table at Anna and oh but those brown eyes are fierce.

For a moment, Anna sees what has her Edwin so entranced.

For a moment, Anna likes it.

"Your husband and I are not involved, Mrs. Jarvis," Carter is saying quietly. "He… Well, I'm sure you know him well enough to believe he wouldn't behave badly, no matter appearances-"

Anna raises a quieting hand. "I didn't think that," she says, unwilling to let her Edwin be insulted. "I have never thought that, knowing him as I do." A small, quiet smile bubbles out of her, despite her best intentions. "If he were the sort of man whose eye roved he would have had plenty of opportunity before now, given Mr. Stark's spectacular example." She and Carter both smile at that. "But…"

She takes a deep breath, tries to remember all the ways she found of summing up what she wants to say- to offer- and discovers she cannot remember a single one of them.

Agent Carter is looking at her expectantly, but not a word passes her lips.

It is incredibly uncomfortable.

After a moment Anna makes a decision, realises that she can't do this here, in a public space. She won't speak of her husband or his desires in front of all these people, where anyone can hear. She owes her darling Edwin better than that.

"Would you care to come to my house for some tea and scones?" she asks instead. "My husband made a fresh batch this morning for the new Mrs. Stark and I'd love you to try them."

Carter looks nonplussed but nods. "They're not poisoned, are they?" she quips and despite herself Anna smiles, shaking her head.

"No," she says. "They're not poisoned. Ed would never countenance such a thing."

For a moment it looks like Carter's going to refuse but then she relaxes and Anna sees it, what happens when this woman makes up her mind.

_It's impressive, the focus. The passion. _

"Then by all means, lead the way," Agent Carter says. "I haven't had a decent scone in ages."

Anna has to suppress a smile as they walk out of the automat, Agent Carter turning heads as they go.

* * *

The look on Edwin's face when his wife turns up with his former partner-in-crime is not promising.

In fact, he looks rather like he did that night he realised he'd left a drunk Ginger Rogers in the same apartment where Mr. Stark was currently romancing Lana Turner and Anna knew from bitter experience that _that _hadn't ended well.

But Edwin is too well-mannered, too competent a servant to let such matters become obvious, Anna knows this.

And so he sits Agent Carter down, sets out the tea things even as Anna fusses with a serving tray for the scones, setting out jam, cream and butter. Turning the pots and butter knives just so. She asks her husband idly how his day has been and pressing a kiss to his cheek to show that she is not angry with him.

Her affection merely seems to confuse him more though.

"Milk, and sugar Agent Carter?" Anna asks when the places are finally set for tea and Edwin is seated as far away from the Englishwoman as possible, his gaze kept warily on his wife.

Carter is obviously aware of the tension but is electing not to address it.

"Milk, please," she answers. "And please, call me Peggy." She glances at Edwin. "It seems only fitting, all things considered."

Anna nods. "Indeed it does." She too glances at her husband. "All things considered."

A silence once again descends, nobody present being quite sure what to say to that.

Again Anna's eyes go to her husband though and again she reminds herself that she is doing this for him, because he wants it. No, he needs it. _No matter how much he might love her, Anna knows there are certain things she cannot do for him. _And so she clears her throat, picks up her teacup and focuses on it.

These next words will be easier, if said to the steaming, teak-coloured brew.

"Agent Carter," she says. "Please do not think I am being insulting, or overly provocative, with what I am about to say to you."

From the corner of her eye she sees Peggy open her mouth to interrupt her, Edwin doing likewise, but she speaks on without a pause.

_She has to get this out before she completely loses her nerve. _

"I believe that you may be of service to my husband, Agent Carter," she says quietly. She sees both Edwin and Peggy's mouth close in almost comical unity but she speaks on before either can stop her. "You see, my husband is a very… singular man with a very singular set of, of tastes-"

Edwin has clearly guessed where she means to go at this point because he stands, his face turning a most alarming shade of scarlet, and tries to speak over her.

"Anna, darling," he says tightly, "we cannot involve a guest in marital matters-"

"She's already involved." Anna holds her ground, still staring at her tea. _If she looks up at either of them, she'll be done for_. "And if she's already involved- which she is, even if it's through no real fault of her own- then I think we ought to give her a chance to decide what form that involvement takes, don't you, darling?"

And she makes herself look up at him, slipping into Hungarian even as he stares at her.

Perhaps this will be easier said in the language in which they first fell in love.

"You want this," she murmurs softly, reaching out and taking his hand. "I can see how much you want this- how much you want her- even if you won't say it." She smiles as she says it, places her hand on his chest soothingly.

_She wants so to have him to understand. _

Edwin reaches out in answer and places his big, warm hand against her cheek. But he shakes his head stubbornly, because that's who he is. A stubborn man who can't bear to do anything he doesn't believe proper.

"It's not right," he says. "I love _you_. I married _you_. And when I did that I promised to forsake all others…"

Anna takes the hand at her cheek and presses a kiss to his palm, then his pulse. She can feel it hammering through her lips, there where they're placed against his wrist and she doesn't know whether it's worry or anticipation.

Maybe it's both.

"I can't give you what you need," she says quietly. "I'm not that sort of woman. I'm not- I'm too quiet. I'm too meek." She says the thing neither of them want to acknowledge. "And I don't enjoy your games, you know I don't."

Her gaze flicks to Peggy.

"But I believe she can. I believe she will. And I… I want you to have that, Eddy."

She pulls her lips away from his skin, looks up at him. His gaze is curious, tender. Worried.

He towers over her because she's still seated and it's impossible not to adore him, when he stares at her like that.

"I'm doing this because I love you," she says, switching back into English. "I'm doing this because I believe you need it darling, and that means I need it too."

And she turns to look at their guest, to explain, but Peggy's staring rather pointedly at the tea-set, her cheeks slightly rosy with embarrassment.

Anna makes to speak but she shakes her head. "I spent a great deal of time on the Eastern Front during the war," the Englishwoman says stiffly.

"Meaning," Edwin supplies, "that you speak quite a few languages." Peggy nods. "I assume one of those is Magyar?"

Peggy nods again. "Indeed it is." She looks at Anna. At Edwin.

Her gaze settles on the tea-tray and a what must be a particularly intriguing-looking scone. For a moment the silence is deafening. But then-

"What precisely do you think I could do to help your husband, Mrs. Jarvis?" she asks quietly, her gaze now fixed inside her own teacup.

The redness has yet to leave her cheeks.

Anna takes a deep breath and explains what arrangement she thinks would suit them all, and though he says he doesn't like it Edwin makes no attempt to interrupt.

* * *

They start off slowly. They negotiate.

What began with teacups moves onto wine glasses and eventually onto tumblers of scotch on the rocks, the liquid burning their throats at three in the morning.

Anna puts offers on the table, as does Peggy.

Edwin refuses to until Peggy tells him he must and then he follows his orders as meekly as a lamb.

There are hard rules they all insist on; Edwin insists his wife be present no matter what he's doing, Peggy insists his wife agrees with this and Anna insists they both take as much pleasure as they can out of it. As much pleasure as they need.

As it turns out, she meant it when she said that she wants her Edwin to have this; So long as it's her he comes home to, she doesn't care about the rest.

When she says those words something seems to flinch in Peggy's eyes but though the Hungarian woman is curious about what it is, she thinks it rather poor form to say. _After all, everyone has lost someone to the war; there's no reason to assume Agent Carter is any different._ She throws the briefest little glance at Edwin and she can tell that he too sees what she sees, but though he may have noticed Peggy's reaction he knows better than to ask.

So they sit and talk over tea about limits, about what Anna (and, indeed, Edwin) would consider infidelity. Anna explains that she has no issue with the use of lips, tongue or teeth so long as there are some things kept for the marital bed and both her husband and Peggy agree with this. Edwin, it turns out, is rather more enamoured of the idea of being ordered about by a strong, commanding woman than he is by the notion of having sex with her.

Intercourse- being inside another woman when he comes- seems to hold no interest for him and despite her bravado Anna is more relieved about that than she can say.

Peggy seems to find it odd, that he could be so divorced from the carnal possibilities this offer provides but to Anna it is no surprise, not really: Edwin is gentle as can be when he takes her to bed but he has never needed a woman to command him in that area. Were that necessary then he and Anna would never have married. No, what Edwin requires is a woman to tell him what to do, to enforce her will on him; He is a servant by nature, he does so like to be useful.

And a woman like Peggy Carter, not only used to command but hungry for it, would make a perfect mistress for him. A perfect foil.

When Anna points this out her husband licks him lips unconsciously, apparently unaware of his own eagerness until he sees both his wife and his prospective lover smile at him.

Instantly he turns red again, shifting uncomfortably in his seat as he tries to hide the evidence of his reaction. The rather _obvious_ evidence of his reaction which, Anna notes, is currently tenting out the fabric of his trousers.

_Interesting_, she thinks.

They're all several hours into this discussion though, and with more than enough scotch running through her veins to make this seem like a good idea, Peggy stands. Orders Edwin to do likewise, her tone sharp.

He throws a slightly mortified glance at Anna but does as the other woman says, his head dropping down to stare at his feet as Peggy walks slowly around him.

_She looks awfully predatory._

"Mr. Jarvis," she says, and her voice is whip-crack loud in the quiet. "What precisely do you have there?"

And she points directly at his crotch, her tone scornful.

It should make any man's ardour subside but if anything Edwin seems to get harder, the fabric stretching slightly, and Anna can't help the way her pulse jumps a little at the thought.

"I, I don't know what you mean, Peggy," he says, head still hanging.

Her ever-so-proper English husband doesn't want to say such crass words as cock or prick, Anna realises.

But she wants to hear him say them, she can't deny that she does.

Peggy's having none of Edwin's British reserve though. She steps in close, reaches out and takes a handful of his hair. Pulls. He's forced closer to her and he takes in a deep breath, in pain or pleasure or both Anna can't say.

Peggy's hand reaches down and takes his, pressing it against his crotch, his erection taut against his own flesh.

She moves his hand, forcing him to pleasure himself, his hips jerking ever so slightly against his hand.

"What," she says, "Is. That?" Her smile is smug. "Tell me now, Mr. Jarvis, or suffer the consequences."

His voice is hoarse. "What are the consequences?"

His hand hasn't moved from his cock though, and his hips still jerk a little, his breath coming in tight, quick pants.

Peggy's smile disappears, her eyes narrowing in apparent approbation.

Without warning she twists his hair harder, forcing him downwards and to his knees; She presses the heel of her shoe to the delicate flesh of his inner thigh and he lets out a small, sharp gasp. The movement of his hips doesn't slacken.

"Those are the consequences," she says sweetly. "At least those are their beginning."

And she steps away, removes her shoe from his body. Hunkers down until she and Edwin are eye to eye, her hand going back to pressing his own against his erection.

Anna swallows thickly, watching from where she sits.

_It hadn't occurred to her, how much she might... enjoy watching this. _

"Now, let's try that again," Peggy says, tightening her grip on his wrist, speeding up his pace. With the other hand she reaches around and slides her hand inside the waistband of his trousers, digs her nails into the flesh of his backside until he gasps.

"What's this?" she says. "What's this, Mr. Jarvis?"

"My- My-" Edwin's getting breathless, his hand moving faster now. His hips jerking hard and sharp, moving far more quickly than they ever do when they're pressing languorously against Anna and she can't help it, she can feel herself getting wet, feel her own arousal building.

She has always thought her husband beautiful like this, so near to finding his own bliss.

But Edwin's not there yet, he's gasping, shaking his head and muttering. It sounds really like he wants to start cursing but won't let himself begin. Peggy keeps up her assault, digging her nails into his skin, whispering viciously in his ear that she needs to hear him say it. She needs to hear him say what he wants, needs to hear him say what he's letting her do to him. Her hand has found it way to his fly and she's opened it, his hand disappearing inside the cloth to continue pleasuring himself as Anna watches.

"I want to hear you say it, Mr. Jarvis," Peggy is saying. "I want to hear you spit those filthy, beautiful words out for me. That's what I want and that's what you're going to give me. Now- What is that?"

And she twists his wrist sharply, his hands tightening against himself.

He gasps, mouth falling open, and then-

"My cock."

The words seem torn out of him, spit with more force than Anna thinks she's ever heard from him before.

As soon as they're said Peggy smiles and starts cooing to him, murmuring to him that she and Anna want to hear more.

"Say it, darling," Peggy's whispering. "Say those dirty words for Anna and I. Say them for your lady wife, my sweet, dirty boy…"

With a howl of frustration Edwin gives in, spewing forth a litany of the most lewd, filthy, arousing profanity Anna has ever heard from him. She knew he spent time in the army but she'd never heard him swear like a soldier before today.

As he mutters and hisses his _fucks_ and _pricks_ and _Jesus Christs_ he comes, white spattering against his trousers with the force of his orgasm. He flops onto his back, spine arching, and Peggy wraps her arms around him as he comes. After a moment Anna joins her, faint and with shaking knees, on the floor.

All three of them end up tangled together, breathing hard, staring at one another, and Anna can't help it: She laughs breathlessly.

There's joy in it as she kisses her husband and pulls him out of his ruined clothes, Peggy by her side.

* * *

The next day they're sober at breakfast but neither Peggy, Edwin nor Anna are sorry.

In fact, all three of them vibrate with a sort of giddy delight.

When Howard Stark pops in with his new wife Maria- He heard from one of the other servants where Peggy was- he looks at the Jarvis family and their guest askance but says nothing.

Whether he guesses or not, Anna muses, is irrelevant.

Which sets a lovely precedent for the future, Mrs. Jarvis cannot help but think.


	2. Pleasures

_Disclaimer: _This fan fiction is not written for profit and no infringement of copyright is intended. Not beta read, so all mistakes are mine. Set after season one.

* * *

**~ PLEASURES ~**

* * *

Afterwards, it seems to Anna as if Edwin is a newlywed again.

He has never been the sort of person to take her for granted- he's not the sort to take _anyone _for granted- but in the aftermath of their encounter with Peggy Carter he redoubles his efforts. That means he makes her breakfast in bed, cooks her favourite dishes for dinner. He brings home flowers more often (this had, previously, been a once-a-week treat) and when he smiles at her there's an ease to him she doesn't think she's ever seen, not even in the early days of their courting-

"Sleep well, my beautiful Anna," he says when he kisses her goodnight, his eyes alight, his smile happy. He whispers it in English, in Magyar. A couple of times she thinks he might say it to her in _Latin_, she can't be sure. But given the joy- the contentment- which radiates from him as he climbs into bed with her she doesn't honestly mind the confusion.

And when they make love, pressed sweetly together in the dark, all desperate breaths and mumbled, loving incoherence, well she forgets it altogether.

_They have always been happy with one another, _she often thinks_, but this… This is bliss. _

In this way a couple of weeks pass both of them in a haze of contentment. Anna loves to see her husband so elated: He walks with a bounce to his step now, confidence radiating out of him. Even Mr. Stark's more… unusual requests barely faze him and occasionally he ignores them altogether in order to concentrate on matters closer to home. Anna is delighted: Though she knows she should probably be worried- everyone she knows would think her mad, inviting some other woman to take charge of her husband- but she can't bring herself to regret it. What happened between her husband and Peggy Carter was no threat to her, not when Edwin is so clearly delighted with her still-

And the fact that she stayed- that she enjoyed staying _and_ watching- tells her that this was a chance worth taking.

It even tells her that it's a chance worth taking again.

So she asks Edwin what he thinks one night as they lie together, her breath held as she waits for him to give the go-ahead. _She will do nothing without his permission_. When he enthusiastically assents they get in touch with Peggy Carter, invite her over for dinner.

* * *

Anna is so excited that she barely gets anything done that day and even the new Mrs. Stark notices her jittering excitement.

She creates some story of a treat for Edwin (though she doesn't specify what kind) and Maria gives her the rest of the day off, the better to prepare.

By the time Peggy arrives, the house is alive with the smells of cooking, polish and perfume; the Englishwoman seems an odd mixture of confident and nervous to Anna when enters, apparently unsure of where she stands since their previous meeting.

Anna hates that she might think she's not welcome now, and she makes certain to reassure her.

"Darling Peggy," she says, coming forward and wiping her hands on her apron, pressing a kiss to each of the other woman's cheeks. "How wonderful of you to join us."

Carter nods, looking slightly nonplussed. "It was lovely to be invited," she says. Her gaze darts to Edwin and away before coming to rest on Anna. "I wasn't entirely sure I would be welcomed back," she says honestly. "Rather a lot of drink was taken the last time I was here, and rather a lot happened because of it-"

Edwin comes forward and reaches out, puts a hand on Peggy's shoulder. Her face has turned ever so slightly crimson.

Again her eyes flicker to Anna but the Hungarian woman gives her a bright smile even as she nods encouragingly to her husband.

"We've been delightfully happy, since your last visit," Edwin says and there's a boyish quality to his grin that's utterly adorable.

_Oh, _Anna thinks, _but my husband is handsome when he's happy. _

"In fact, we enjoyed it so much we thought you might wish to… visit the same way again," he continues. "I know Anna would be very keen, were you to agree to it-"

"Would you be?" Peggy asks Anna, speaking over him.

She narrows her eyes as she says it, as if she doesn't quite believe all this Mrs. Jarvis' own idea.

Anna nods though, happy that she can be honest in this. "Yes," she says warmly, taking Peggy's hands in her own. "I would be delighted with another… visit." She shoots her husband a shy, slightly mischievous grin. "As would Edwin, I believe."

He nods warmly and Peggy gives a small, wry smile in return.

Some of the stress has gone out of her, now she's seen how calm Anna is about this.

"Well, if you're both sure," she says softly. "I should hate to be a cause of marital strife, you know…"

"To be honest, you've caused rather the opposite," he says softly. The look he shoots Anna makes her turn red, she's certain, from the tips of her ears to the soles of her feet and oh but she's happy there's only the three of them here right now.

_Sweet as her husband is, he can be a devil when he's like this. _

Edwin takes her hand in his and presses a kiss to his though, his expression gentling as he realises the effect he's had on her. She's always loved that about him, that he doesn't get cross with her shyness but rather takes it in stride. He even, much to her wonderment, sometimes says that it's one of the things he loves about her_. _

The look between them must become more heated because Peggy clears her throat with almost comical loudness, reminding them both of her presence.

"There will be enough time for that when I'm not here, Mr. Jarvis," she says, and though the tone is wry Anna can hear the assertiveness coming through, the same authority the SSR agent exhibited the last time she was here. _She might be imagining it, but she thinks Peggy's getting a little breathless._ "You say that your lovely lady wife agrees with this," Carter continues. "But I'm afraid I'm not entirely convinced by that assertion- "

And she steps into Edwin's space, leaning into him and cocking an eyebrow.

Colour floods his face at her words but he stands his ground, unconsciously straightening at the suggestion that he's being dishonest about his wife's wishes. His breath coming more shallowly, his gaze flicking between Anna and Peggy with barely restrained excitement.

_He looks, in that moment, absolutely delicious. _

Anna feels a shiver go through her at the sight of it, warmth beginning to pool in her belly, to jitter through her limbs. A longing uncoiling inside her, something she never knew was there before today, and without her really deciding to, she find herself leaning in. Holding her breath.

She so wants to see what their guest will do.

Not that Peggy appears to be paying attention to her. "If you wish me to believe that your Anna came up with this idea, Mr. Jarvis," she's saying, "then I'm afraid you're going to have to convince me. After all, you could be making it up-"

He opens his mouth to interrupt and, swift as lightning, Peggy has a hank of hair in her hands, twisting sharply until he hisses.

She pulls his head back and downwards, her lips at his ear. She's roughly forced her knee against his backside, between his thighs.

"You'd go to any lengths to get someone working that wayward prick of yours again, wouldn't you darling?" she bites out, her smile feral, her voice low.

It sounds sweet as salted caramel.

"But as lovely as such a thick, hard cock is, I'm afraid you'll have to earn your pleasure this time." She glances at Anna. "You'll have to prove to me that this is all… honestly decided."

And she nods towards the parlour's largest chair, indicating to Anna that she should sit in it; This Anna does, perching at the edge of the seat, her eyes riveted on her husband and his Mistress as Peggy leads him into the room by his hair.

His spine bends, lovely and taut as a bowstring, Peggy pulling him along.

"On your knees," Carter bites out, "there's a good boy." And with a swift, sharp movement Edwin is before Anna, his head and back bowed, his hands splayed before her. He's panting a little, the front of his trousers tenting out already with his arousal, and Anna can't help it, she swallows nervously, wetness beginning to pool between her legs.

Her skin starts to tingle, her nipples hardening, breasts becoming heavy.

_It's unbearably exciting, _she thinks, _getting to watch this. _

"Now," Peggy continues, yanking Edwin's head upright, "ask your lovely lady wife for permission, Mr. Jarvis."

He shakes his head, mutters something about it being improper and Peggy's voice turns calculated. Gloating.

It makes both Edwin and Anna squirm.

"Ask her for what you want," she hisses. "_Beg_ her for permission and maybe, maybe I'll give you a treat…"

"What sort of treat?" Edwin pants, his expression tightening, eyes rolling back in his head.

Peggy's smile is sinful, her lips at his ear, her hands forcing him floor-wards.

"The sort of treat all filthy, whorish boys like you crave," she says. She's pressing her boot heel insistently against his crotch, working her foot it a teasing, uneven rhythm while Edwin pants. His hips have again begun moving, he's working himself against her foot. "Now _beg. _Beg your lovely wife for what you want."

Anna lets out a moan, half arousal, half frustration, and his eyes flicker up to hers as if he honestly can't help himself.

"Darling?" he asks. He's breathing rather heavily now, and Anna finds that she's breathing in time with him. She shifts in her seat, pressing down into it. Her skin feels sticky and fluttery and flushed. "Darling," he's repeats, "My darling Anna, would you- That is to say, may I-?"

But Peggy takes his tie and yanks it, pulling his head and body back. Anna winces as she does so but the other woman reaches down, her free hand raking along Edwin's shirt-buttoned chest while she presses her thigh and knee to his back, taking his weight and relieving the pressure on his throat.

It's enough to tell Anna that she is not so out of control as she appears.

"Spit the words out," Peggy hisses. "Don't obfuscate, tell her what you want. _Now_."

Edwin shakes his head, nervous. "I can't," he pants, "I can't say it to her, I can't say that to my Anna-"

Peggy's smile is snarling. "Then you won't get your treat today, little boy, and that delicious, hard cock will be left wanting."

And she lets go, tossing him contemptuously to the floor as she stands, towering over him. Anna can't help it, she's out of the chair before she knows what she's doing, her arms wrapping tenderly around her husband to cradle him to her chest. Her hands stroke soothingly down along his arms, her nose nuzzling into his cheek.

"Tell her," she murmurs in his ear, "tell her what you want, Eddy. You needn't worry about shocking me-"

He shakes his head, stubborn as ever. "I can't," he says, "I can't do that-"

"You can." Anna takes a deep breath, looks up at Peggy. She can see the hunger burning in the other woman's gaze now, her enthusiasm at their game obvious.

It sets her stomach coiling into a mass of butterflies and knots.

"Please," she tells her. "Please… fuck him. For me. You know it's what we both want- Surely you can see that?"

And she closes her eyes, buries her face in Edwin's throat this time, breathing heavily. He makes a strangled noise, half protest, half affirmation and Peggy shoots him a feral smirk. Her eyes still on Anna, she places her boot-feel back at his crotch, working the sharp edge against the delicate flesh of his balls, his thighs. Anna's own hips begin pressing against him, moving in concert with her. Edwin moans as they pick up their pace, their bodies moving in unison against his. Anna and he shift and heave, desire coiling tighter and tighter with every movement, a closeness neither has ever felt before creeping through them both-

"Is that what you want, Mr. Jarvis?" Peggy is cooing. She's increasing her pace, her tempo. "Is that what you'd like? To be fucked, in front of your lovely, innocent Anna?

To be fucked while you lie in her arms?"

And she increases her speed, her laugh throaty and dangerous. Anna matches her, taking her cue from her speed. Edwin shakes his head, makes some strangled protest, but even as he does so he leans back into Peggy's boot, works himself against its edge, his hips twitching, breath pounding. Anna reaches down and pulls his head back. Kisses him as their hands tangle together. His tongue is delicious, heavy and slippery and languorous and wanted, a delight against her own. She sucks lightly on it then bites down and his entire body shudders, so great is the pleasure they're sharing-

"I want…" he says. "I want to please my Anna. I want that so very, very much…"

And as if to show it he kisses Anna again, his hands sliding down to rake against her legs, her thighs. To press, warm and strong, against her heavy, aching breasts. She gasps and jerks at the feel of it, two of his shirt buttons popping off as she pulls at his shirt again. Their kisses get heavier, more drugging; Anna can feel herself giving way, the thrill of watching overcome with the thrill of being asked to take part. Peggy's still talking, giving orders she thinks, but she's too far inside of her own pleasure to notice. The world has narrowed to this room, to her husband and her and the things Peggy is helping them to find with each other…

And then suddenly, without any warning Edwin is moving her, laying her on the floor as he hurriedly discards his own clothes and reaches up her skirt.

He slides down her underwear before pushing her dress up, her stocking-clad thighs splaying open as he gazes down at her. His mouth quirking into a smile, his voice murmuring reverently how lovely his wife is when she's bared to him. (Judging by how pleased Peggy sounds, it seems she thinks the same).

The smell of arousal hits the air and Anna can't help it, she blushes scarlet even as she sees the approval in her Edwin's eyes. She's wet where his hands stroke against her, her hips jerking instinctively up towards his fingers, the heels of his hand. He's on all fours, almost naked. Raffish, his shirt half off, his trousers jerked hastily down past his hips and with them his underwear. His mouth trails kisses down her belly, her thighs, licking and sucking his way to the sweet place between them, his voice whispering filthy, lovely things that set Anna's pulse racing along like a sprinting horse. _She's not sure she can take more of this._ He nudges her thighs further apart and then his tongue's inside her, darting and sliding against her folds as she moans and strokes his hair, as she calls out how much she cares for him, how much she wants this-

Her eyes crack open and she sees Peggy Carter kneeling behind her husband, her knee still forced between his legs, one hand wrapped around his cock and stroking, the other tugging his hair viciously.

Each movement of her hand seems to prompt a movement of Edwin's tongue within Anna, and as she realises this Anna wonders how she'll be able to bear experiencing so much pleasure as this. _Surely mere mortals were not meant for such joys as this? _But she doesn't have to wait long, the pleasure builds, crescendos, engulfs every inch of her-

It's a match to gasoline, a flare of incandescence.

Heat, pleasure, rippling through her until she can barely remember herself at all.

When she comes back to herself she's gasping, panting, Edwin's forehead against her belly and Peggy's hands sliding soothingly over her husband's shoulders, his back.

She looks at Anna and smiles uncertainly, her confidence in the moment apparently gone now their business is concluded. She makes to take her hands away from Edwin's skin and Anna shakes her head at her, indicates that she can stay. In fact, she crooks her head in invitation, asking her to move near. For a moment Peggy looks unsure, unclear as to where she stands or why she's being asked to move closer- Unsure of anything really-

And then, with a sigh, Edwin flops onto his back, pulling Anna in tightly to his side, his hand going to stroke the back of her hair.

He presses a kiss to her forehead and then shifts over, making room for Peggy. He sounds absolutely sated.

"After all that," he murmurs diffidently, "the least we can do is offer a bed for the night, Ms. Carter."

"I suppose you can, at that." Slowly, gingerly, Peggy toes off her shoes and then lays down beside Anna. She seems reluctant to be too close to Edwin and yet their closeness seems to call to her in some way she won't describe. The Jarvises share a look but then shrug, Anna hooking her arm around Peggy's waist and leaning into her.

The embrace is awkward but fond, Anna thinks, and that's her last thought before she succumbs to sleep.

But Peggy lies in the night, unaccustomed to the feeling of closeness around her and when she wakes the next day she feels surprisingly rested.


End file.
